Por debajo de la mesa
by Youjibell
Summary: Ren Tao despúes de amar, encuentra a alguien con quien compatir su desdicha, pero el futuro con esa persona le tiene reservado una traición más, para nunca más confiar en nadie. Él sufre, por que tambien es un humano  HXR RXJ JxT


**Por debajo de la mesa**

I

No importaba que él dijera algo, o que diera explicaciones. Todo estaba muy claro. Él la amaba, ama y lo seguirá haciendo. Esa es la verdad, y aunque tal vez… solo tal, vez yo significaba algo para él, ella lo es más. Lo sé, simplemente porque me atrevo a decir que lo conozco. Porque él fue de las pocas personas que pudo llegar a mí y lamentablemente yo a él. Lo sé porque descubrimos juntos nuestra alma y dejamos al descubierto aquella obscuridad y temor. Lo sé porque él fue mi amigo y… también mi primer amor.

Así que no valía la pena que tratara de hablar conmigo y "solucionar". Yo lo amaba aunque no lo dijera, el era todo para mi; aunque solo fingía indiferencia. Yo tenía miedo de amarlo y terminé queriéndolo tortuosa y dolorosamente. Terminé perdiéndome en sus ojos fríos y en su sonrisa boba que no me podía engañar. Porque supe desde que lo vi, que un pasado escondía tras esa mirada ofuscada que opacaba siempre con una risa estruendosa.

Pero los dos, sin darnos cuenta dejamos parte de nuestros miedos y pasado al descubierto… y aunque sonara ilógico él sabía más de mi propio pasado que yo del suyo. Yo, el inseguro que se escondía bajo una máscara de egolatría, resulte ser más trasparente que él. Yo quien parecía ser frio, terminé siendo derretido por el calor de sus brazos… mientras él que parecía ser cálido, escondía un frio témpano de hielo en su alma que hasta ahora, cuando volvió a saber de ella desapareció.

Porque todo acabó así, cuando más lo amaba, cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando se había convertido en el aire que respiro para seguir viviendo, cuando el se había convertido en la otra mitad perdida de mi deseo por vivir… ella apareció. Su verdadero amor.

Yo solo me quede atrás, cuando el dijo ante todos que había matado a la persona que amaba. Recuerdo su mirada cristalina que dio directo a mí en determinado momento. Entendí que su pasado le dolía aun. Pero también noté su felicidad de verla de nuevo. Me di cuenta que jamás podría ser para él, lo mismo que ella había significado. Después de todo, su sueño para ser el rey de los shamanes no era un simple campo… era ella. Yo no podía competir contra ella.

-Ren… yo- su voz sonaba tan profunda me traspasaba, sentía esa vibración en mi cuerpo que me hacía sentir tan débil.

-No tienes nada que decir- le dije con una sonrisa de superioridad fingiendo que no importaba… que no me dolía. Fingiendo que él no era nada para mí.

- Ren… tienes que saber- entonces lo interrumpí.

-Ya te dije no tienes nada que explicar- no tenía, ya lo habían dicho todo, ellos se gustaban. Se amaban desde niños. No era como yo, que solo sería una molestia, alguien que jamás podría aceptar sus sentimientos aunque por dentro me rompieran el alma. – no tienes nada que decirme, no uses tus pocas neuronas en tonterías- y ahí estaba fingiendo, con un nudo en la garganta y con los ojos ardiendo.

- yo no sabía cómo hablarte de esto- su mirada dio al piso, escondiendo su cara y lo que supongo era su vergüenza… y el pasado que nos ocultó a todos, aquel pasado que también me oculto a mí.

-No nos hagas esto- le dije dándole la espalda, simplemente no podía verlo. Resistir un dolor como ese, no era que alguna vez hubiera superado y me podía, me derrotaba.

-Ren al menos déjame decirte lo que siento por ti- solo podía negar con la cabeza mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza. Tenía aquel dolor que empezaba en el pecho descansaba en el estomago y revolvía todo mi interior. ¡Él, solo él dolía tanto!

-no… no podemos seguir así- entonces pensé en poderlo olvidar… olvidar todo, su nombre, su rostro y su sonrisa que muchas veces me reconfortó.

- ¡no! No puedes hacer esto tienes que…- su mirada se había vuelto de nuevo desesperada, noté apenas que me tenía sujeto de los brazos, mientras buscaba mi mirada. Solo pude pensar en huir, alejarme y correr. Solo no volviéndolo a ver podría seguir mi camino y sobre todo, dejar a él hacer el suyo.

- basta, no importa ¡que no entiendes! solo eras un juego y ya no quiero seguir- solo pude alejarme, soltarme para no verlo a los ojos. Simplemente no podía ver de nuevo esos ojos azul profundo que, alguna vez me pertenecieron.

-resolveremos esto, ¿verdad?-pero él sabía que mentía, sabía que yo jamás jugaría con un sentimiento como el que compartimos. Sabía que yo de alguna manera lo amaba verdaderamente ¡por que no podía largarse simplemente!

-no entiendo… ¡que es lo quieres de mi¡ Ella estará para siempre a tu lado… desde un principio yo solo fui el otro- le dije con enojo mal tergiversado, con lo único que conocía bien. Con furia y enojo, los sentimientos que el mismo había borrado con sus amor, ahora los revivía con su pasado.

-claro que no… ¡yo te amo Ren! te amo más que nada y nadie en esta vida- solo suspire, ya no podía más, si seguía ahí terminaría quebrado, vacio e inexistente. Sin lagrimas que salieran por mis ojos, pero que estaban dentro contaminando todo mi ser.

-Adiós… Horokeu Usui- solo caminé despacio por simple inercia, escuchando en mi propia voz aquel nombre escondido, que pocas personas conocían y que yo acababa también de conocer. Aquel nombre de la persona que, nunca había sido para mí.

Continuara…


End file.
